Internal Feelings
by OmnomnomBrains
Summary: Style! Kyle has a crush, and someone finds out! Full of plot twists, jokes, and romance. Rated just in case someone gets a hair up their butt about it XD Enjoy!  -
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story please go easy on me. I would like to say that user XRawrXHeartsX wrote a Style story called "Perfect" and I absolutely loved it but I would like to apologize because I kind of stole her manor of writing. I mean this in the way that I wrote it in sections based on their narrator but they still blend together. If you haven't read her story, it's really good. I swear to her that I have not stolen her idea too haha It's only another Style story. Anyway, I hope you like it. If you don't too bad. lol

* * *

><p><strong>Internal Feelings (Chapter One)<strong>

Loose curls of scarlet hair hugged his thin face. His large, yellow-green eyes captivated the most unaware of passerby's. Only two freckles made a home on his young face and nothing more. A light green ushanka sat upon his head hiding part of his hair and letting several strands escape from underneath. He wore a thin orange jacket around his slim, but slightly muscular, torso. His legs, which were covered by grey skinny jeans, brought him to be about six feet tall. And his shoes were black converse high-tops. He was 17 and his name was Kyle Broflovski. This is who I saw as I stared in the mirror. I then left the school building and walked to the edge of the parking lot.

I sat on the back of a bench and began eating an apple outside of the high school's football field awaiting my best friend's arrival from football practice. My iPod's headphones screamed into my ears, blocking out the world and its madness, for music stops the madness. As soon as my apple had decayed to the core my best friend emerged from the gates of the football field. He wore a blue snow cap that covered his straight black hair. One of his icy blue eyes was hidden beneath his hair and the other dared to peek out from behind it. His very muscular upper-body was covered by a brown jacket. His pants were jet black jeans and his shoes: red converse. He was taller than I but not by much. He was also 17 but I was older by five days; his name was Stan Marsh. A huge smile was immediately plastered onto his face as he waved to me. I waved back, threw my apple on the ground, and turned off my iPod.

"Hey, Stan, how was practice?" I asked as he approached the bench.

"Eh, same as usual, how was waiting for me?" He smiled.

"I had an apple," I said as I displayed a ridiculously large grin on my face.

"Yummy," Stan replied. With that, I stood and we both walked to my car. I dropped Stan off and headed home cheerfully.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short. T.T<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Internal Feelings (Chapter Two)

I walked into my first class, hoping already, that the day would end soon, "Hey, Kenny," I said as I sat down. Kenny had shaggy blonde hair. It was always in a mess but he pulled it off quite nicely. He had large alluring grayish-blue eyes and a small nose. He wore a baggy orange hoodie as he did every day and regular blue jeans. His shoes were mostly just any shoes he could find, being that his family was extremely poor. He was somewhat shorter than me but was slightly older. He returned my greeting and we sat through math together as bored as ever. The entire time, I thought about Stan. I wasn't quite in love with Stan, but I did like him and dared not tell anyone about it, knowing what a fool they would make of me. The bell brought me from my thoughts and I stood up.

"Kyle," Kenny summoned, "you seemed to be thinking about someone important. Who was it?"

'Was I that obvious?' I worried. "Oh, I don't know," I said bluntly.

"Yes you do," Kenny said, "And I bet I know who it is."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "I bet you do Kenny, if you do, please don't tell anyone. I don't need any more of a reason for people to torment me." I turned and walked to the only class that I could stand to sit through: piano. The problem was, I had already excelled so far that the class had become boring. I pulled out my iPod and hid it under my jacket and hair so I wouldn't have to listen to mindless rambling from the teacher.

"Broflovski!" I heard my name, "Broflovski, what song are you going to play?"

"Song for what, sir?" I asked.

"The project I just told you about!" he snapped.

"Call Me When You're Sober, by Evanescence," I replied smugly

"Okay," the teacher replied, "Tough choice. Have you heard its piano instrumental?"

"Yes, it's quite impressive. That's why I'm going to learn it," I hissed.

The rest of the day went by slowly and I finally got to see Stan after school. I approached his locker and hugged him from behind, startling him. "Hey Kyle!" he exclaimed, "How was your day?" He turned around.

"Too slow," I said. 'I needed to see you' I thought.

"Me too," Stan replied.

"What are you two assholes talking about?" Eric asked as he walked up. He wore a light blue snow cap on his short, scruffy, light brown hair. His eyes were large and brown. His face was as plump as the rest of his body which wore a red jacket and cakey pants. And his shoes were usually running shoes (ironic that he never used them for their purpose).

"Hey fat-ass," I greeted.

"Hey Cartman," Stan said.

"Where's Kenny?" Eric asked.

"I'm right here," he said as he walked up to us. "I know something about Kyle that you two don't," he bragged.

"Kenny, you ass," I said blushing as Stan turned to me.

* * *

><p>Here's a link to the song I reffered to. It is VERY impressive. http: www. youtube .com/watch?v=_KpJ5XZVfO8 (sorry I had to put spaces so it wouldn't cut it out)


	3. Chapter 3

Internal Feelings (Chapter 3)

"Kahl, you stupid Jew! Why didn't you tell me?" Eric demanded.

"You don't have to tell anyone, Kyle" I glared at Eric as I spoke. Although I was hurt that Kyle, my best friend, told Kenny before me.

"I…I," he stuttered, "I need some time alone." At that, he ran out of the school. I hated to see him like this, people were always torturing him. He seemed really jumpy and nervous, it wasn't like him, and so I decided to ask what was wrong. But before that was going to happen, I decided to give the other two a talking to.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Eric laughed, "Stupid Jew."

"Shut the hell up, Cartman!" I yelled, maybe a bit more aggressively than necessary.

"Jeesh, hippie calm down."

"And Kenny, whatever it is, it's obviously embarrassing so don't bring it up again or I'll kick your ass."

"Calm down dude, I was only joking with him," Kenny replied.

I walked out of the school and began to make my way to Kyle's house.

* * *

><p>'Kenny knows how embarrassing it is to like your best friend' I thought as I ran down the street. 'He knew how embarrassed I was, and now I've made a fool of myself in front of Stan' I kept thinking and the more I thought the more I felt the need to cry. A lump grew in my throat and my eyes began to water. The tears practically froze as they left my eyes. Running in this cold was unbearable, but one of them was bound to be following me so I had to keep going. I pushed myself to keep treading for at least fifteen more minutes, but the cold was suffocating. I stopped and held my throat, trying desperately to warm it. I wiped my eyes and kept running, swallowing frozen air with every step. I finally reached my house.<p>

After my throat warmed up, I went into my kitchen and began to make dinner. Suddenly, I heard a car door close, but my parents were away for the week and Ike was at school so I went to the window to see whose car it was. 'Dammit, Stan' I thought. I tried to devise some sort of plan, but a knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. I decided that, "liking" him or not, he was my best friend, and I wasn't going to lie to him.

"Hey," I mumbled as I opened to the door. I didn't look up at the risk of making eye contact and doing or saying something stupid. I didn't hear anything, but I dared not look up. I stood there looking down for what felt like half an hour, but even then, I didn't bring my head up. The cold was beginning to bother me, but whatever Stan had to stay, he could say without me looking at him. I knew he was there because his shadow stood next to mine in the doorway. Suddenly, after what seemed like hours I felt his hand on my chin. It's warmth rushed through my body and my heart began racing. He pressured my face upward and I got to look into his gorgeous eyes. Their blue overtook me and I melted as he held my chin up almost intimately. This moment couldn't have lasted more than a few seconds, but I could have spent the rest of my life staring into those eyes. They had captivated me so much that I hadn't noticed what was happening and the next thing I knew, his lips were pressed against mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Kissing Kyle was…crazy. It was like fireworks went off in our mouths as our tongues were intertwined. I held his chin in my left hand and in my other hand I held his side. After he had noticed what was happening, he held my hip with one hand and my face with the other. It was the most intimate and passionate kiss I had ever shared, but it was with my best friend. 'Was it wrong of me to do this? Should I have just left him staring at my feet, wondering what I wanted?' I asked myself, 'What if he doesn't like this?' I worried. We were still kissing by the time my thoughts finished racing through my head and I responded to his attempts of getting his tongue into my mouth for one last excursion. I broke free and he melted in my arms. I held him close and said, "Kyle, I've always loved you."

* * *

><p>This was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me. I had just kissed my best friend, and it felt so right. But, once our lips had escaped each other, he told me that he loved me. I didn't know what to say to that. Did I love him back?<p>

I ran out of my house and into the cold. I ran until I was out of Stan's sight. I sat behind a building in the snow and worried about what had just happened.

"Kyle?" I heard Stan. I dared not reply and stood ready to run more.

* * *

><p>'I shouldn't have said that!' I thought 'Stupid stupid stupid! I shouldn't have done any of that.' I worried. 'Kyle just ran, ran and never looked back. He'll never want to see me again.' I walked in the direction he had run, trying to fight the tears that so desperately wanted to be free of my eyes. "Kyle?" I called. I heard something but thought nothing of it. "I'm sorry," I said through the tears that had escaped my eyes.<p>

"Ouch," I almost screamed like a school girl at the sound of Kyle's voice. I followed where the sound had come from and found my best friend entangled in a pile of trash. I laughed at the sight of him in that mess and asked if I could help. "No," he replied shakily, "I-I can do it." 'You're so cute when you're being stubborn' I wanted to say. "Leave me alone, Stan," He said harshly. Those words pierced my skin. They chewed at my heart and gnawed on my thoughts.

"Okay Kyle," I said through dry tears, "I'm sorry." I sauntered to my house, tears in every breath.

* * *

><p>'What have I done?' I asked myself. 'I kissed my best friend, ran away from him, denied his help, and then shooed him away like he meant nothing to me. But he didn't mean nothing to me; in fact, he meant EVERYTHING to me. He means everything to me and I've just lost him forever.' I untangled myself from wires and chains and sat in the snow leaning on the building behind me. Tears fought their way to my eyes and one by one raced down my cheeks. I leaned my head onto the building and watched the sky. I stayed there that night; I didn't sleep, I didn't eat, I didn't move, I only cried and watched the clouds turn to stars.<p> 


End file.
